Deteniendo la lluvia con las manos
by Anna Russo
Summary: Vida de Sirius a partir de la muerte y traición a los Potter. DRABBLES! Capitulo 4 UP!
1. Prologo

Ok primero que nada… odio haberme enfermado para las navidades…pero así es y que otra cosa se le va a hacer? Nada.

Segundo nada de esto me pertenece, pertenece a mi ídola. JKRowling. Solo lo hago con motivo de ayudar a fomentar la lectura y sin fines lucrativos.

La historia si es de mi propiedad y la reclamo totalmente mía, si alguno de ustedes y sus cerebros se le ocurriese plagiármela…. Entonces están hablando con su peor pesadilla… para toda la eternidad…

Leed por favor!

Deteniendo la lluvia con las manos.

"_Detener a Black…. Es como detener la lluvia con las manos…."_

Prologo.

Imposible.

Desde su celda Sirius veía como las personas que había querido… iban muriendo.

Sirius se sentía desdichado…

La palabra correcta sería muerto… lo único que lo mantenía con vida, era la esperanza que tenía de ver a James o a Lily, en el cuerpo de su ahijado.

Si eso. Y algo más. Venganza.

Clamaba venganza por la muerte de los Potter, por la traición que Petter había cometido hacia ellos.

Los merodeadores.

Por Remus…

Por Harry.


	2. Huída

**Disclaimer:**

**Nada de esto me pertenece, pertenece a mi ídolo. JKRowling. Solo lo hago con motivo de ayudar a fomentar la lectura y sin fines lucrativos.**

**La historia si es de mi propiedad y la reclamo totalmente mía, si alguno de ustedes y sus cerebros se le ocurriese plagiármela…. Entonces están hablando con su peor pesadilla… para toda la eternidad…**

**Leed por favor!**

* * *

**Deteniendo la lluvia con las manos.**

"_Detener a Black…. Es como detener la lluvia con las manos…."_

**Capitulo 1.**

**Huída.**

Gracias a su ingenio justo en estos momentos se hallaba nadando hacía la libertad. Y no lo decía en sentido figurado. Estaba totalmente metido en el mar.

Pronto habría llegado a Privet Drive…

Ardía en fiebre… de no ser porque primero un pescador confundiéndolo con perro lo rescató y más tarde una familia de muggles lo acogió en su enfermedad, jamás hubiera tenido oportunidad alguna.

Sin duda estaba ansioso por ver a Harry…

Nada podía detenerle ahora.

Nada podría con Sirius Black.

Su ahijado se hallaba tirado al lado del parque.

¿Que hacía allí? Parecía tener frío…

Le faltaron segundos para transformarse de nuevo en humano.

Al verlo había ladrado de la emoción. Quería que Harry lo reconociera, pero se golpeó mentalmente por creer en ello.

Harry parecía asustado. Después cayó hacía atrás y El Autobús Noctámbulo apareció de la nada.

Sirius comprendió que debía marcharse o lo verían.

Deseándole toda la suerte del mundo, se marchó en busca de un poco para cenar. Después de todo… ¿Qué había para un fugitivo si no buscar entre la basura o comer ratas?

Se sintió miserable pero recordó a Harry y sus ánimos resurgieron.

Nada detiene a Sirius Black.


	3. A Hogwarts

**Disclaimer:**

**Nada de esto me pertenece, pertenece a mi ídola. JKRowling. Solo lo hago con motivo de ayudar a fomentar la lectura y sin fines lucrativos. **

Leed por favor!

Deteniendo la lluvia con las manos.

"_Detener a Black…. Es como detener la lluvia con las manos…."_

Capitulo 2.

A Hogwarts

Tras vagabundear un par de días buscando hospedaje, se rindió finalmente y justo cuando buscaba la forma de pasar la noche y planear un posible y viaje largo, su esperanza llegó.

- ¡Mira papi!.- Exclamó una niña pequeña de no más de 5 años cuyos cabellos rojos y ojos verdes brillaban con el ocaso de forma peculiar.

- No te le acerques podría tener rabia.- Dijo su padre levantándola como si la rabia se propagase por el simple contacto con el suelo.

- Pero papi… se esta muriendo de sed y esta muy sucio…- Dijo la niña mirando al pobre perro.

- Mayor razón para dejarlo.- Dijo el papá yéndose del lugar. Sirius aulló lastimeramente.

- Entonces cuando tu te estés muriendo de sed y estés muy sucio por trabajar ¿Debo dejarte morir?.- Preguntó la niña. La aplastante lógica de la pequeña hizo sonreír tanto al padre como a Sirius.

- Esta bien Lily… entra a la casa y tráeme una cubeta, jabón, cepillo de dientes y un dentífrico.- Pidió el padre bajando a la pequeña.

Sirius se acercó obediente. Al poco rato volvió la niña con lo que le había pedido su papá.

- Bien hecho Lily… ¿Quieres traerle un poco de comida al perro?.- Dijo llenando la cubeta de agua.

- Ya vengo perrito.- Y sin más se fue, dejando al padre con la tarea de bañar al perro. El padre miró a Sirius y este último le devolvió la mirada.

- Bien… acomódate y no te muevas que te voy a bañar.- Dijo el padre de la niña. Sirius intentó quedarse lo más quieto posible, pero aún así su naturaleza traviesa fue más potente que el deber y no pudo evitar sacudirse un poco para mojar al señor…

- Ok… tal vez fue bastante… ¿Pero eso importaba? El señor le comenzaba a tener cariño porque rió y volvió a mojarlo.

- James cariño… ¿Que haces?.- Preguntó una señora saliendo con comida para ambos. Sirius se estremeció. La niña tenia un inmenso parecido con Lily… pero la señora podría ser su doble, a no ser por que ella tenía el cabello castaño.

- Le he dado el baño al perro.- Dijo el esposo.-¿Traes la comida? Huele muy bien.- Y se acercó dándole al perro su comida.

La mujer se agachó para acariciarle y Sirius notó una voz que no era propia de la señora, quien ni si quiera había abierto la boca.

**"Todo bien Canuto…" **Dijo James entre risas

**"Cuida a Harry por favor." **Pidió Lily.

Esa noche Sirius no logró dormir y se escapó del techo al que le habían confinado, la voz de Lily y James seguía en sus pensamientos.

Era definitivo, tenía que liquidar a ese traidor.

Y velar por la seguridad de su ahijado.

**" Vamos Cornamenta… hay que ir a casa"** Pensó Canuto.

A Hogwarts.


	4. Sustituto de Nimbus 2000

**Disclaimer:**

**Nada de esto me pertenece, pertenece a mi ídola. JKRowling. Solo lo hago con motivo de ayudar a fomentar la lectura y sin fines lucrativos. **

Leed por favor!

Deteniendo la lluvia con las manos.

"_Detener a Black…. __Es como detener la lluvia con las manos…."_

* * *

Capitulo 3.

Sustituto de Nimbus 2000.

La cuestión es, que él era idéntico a James. Excepto por los ojos, eran los de Lily.

Y bueno, se metía en problemas cada dos por tres. ¿Por qué si no se cayó de su escoba voladora a una altura inclusive superior a la torre de Astronomía?

A Lily y a James les hubiera dado un infarto de haberlo visto caer de ese modo. Inclusive a él. Él. Que se creía con muchas agallas y pocas cosas le asustaban tanto como ver a su ahijado caer hacia el vacío por culpa de un centenar de dementores.

Él. Sirius Black comprendía mejor que nadie el efecto que tenían sobre uno.

Su escoba había ido a parar al Sauce Boxeador. Sirius meneó la cola impaciente. Esto no lucía bien.

Había asustado a Harry en ocasiones, había conseguido entrar en el castillo que tanto amaba y extrañaba, como perro, un gato lo había descubierto y estaba esperando el veredicto de este para ver si podía o no ayudarle.

Y ahora su ahijado estaba cayéndose al borde del abismo. Tendría que dejarse ver algo más lejos de Hogwarts si quería confundir a esos dementores y hacerles las cosas más faciles a Harry.

Pero no demasiado lejos. Se dijo. Quiero regresar lo antes posible para ver como esta Harry.

De modo que buscaría un lugar para dejarse ver. Una buena cena y un sustituto de Nimbus.

De aquella Nimbus 2000.

Después de todo, era Sirius Black.

Él le había regalado su primera escoba.

Bueno, le daría la siguiente. Y si se rompía esa, le compraría seguramente una y le haría un encantamiento de durabilidad y resistencia.

Después de todo, Harry se lo merecía. Merecía una escoba mejor, aquella ya estaba pasada de moda.

Dijese lo que dijese Harry.

Seria bueno conseguir un mejor sustituto de Nimbus 2000

* * *

**Aunque me digan lo contrario, esta es una serie de drabbles, no una historia en particular. Solo ideas pequeñas de lo que pudo haber hecho, pensado y sentido Sirius. **


End file.
